justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return to Freddy's Classic
TRTF: Classic= The Return to Freddy's Classic (also once commonly called Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fan-game before Scott Cawthon's official third game released) is the first game in the TRTF SAGA, and the first game in TRTF Vol. 1. The next game in the series is The Return to Freddy's 2. Plot As Mike Schmidt was about to quit his job, he found the news article about the pizzeria saying: The "Ever So Popular" Pizzeria's Animatronics have been fixed and repaired at last! They have also fixed and brought back everyone's favorite pirate fox, Foxy. The murderer of the four children and one missing child has yet to be found. They also brought back something from the old pizzeria. Something to bring back to the hopes and joys of children and grown ups alike! But the building has yet to be cleaned... Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. Game Information The game is known for its lack of original models, cheap mechanics, godly difficulty, and bugs. The Return to Freddy's 5 was originally going to be a reboot of this game, titled The Return to Freddy's: Remastered, but was changed to a new whole original game. This game would have received an major update (along with the other games) with original models, new mechanics, minigames, etc. However these updates were cancelled, and the new models and changes were never shown. It was also confirmed that Shadow Lockjaw is Lockjaw, but looked like a "Shadow Puppet" due to BFPFilms424/Tyler not knowing how to model at that time. Characters Animatronics *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *The Puppet *Sugar (Removed in the last updates) Hallucinations *Golden Freddy *Shadow Dug *Ghoul BB *Shadow Lockjaw (representing Lockjaw) Humans *Mike Schmidt *Phone Guy/Vincent Trivia * The animatronics in this game oddly don't actually run on a AI System, they are all programmed to move at very specific times. * In the old version, Night 6 had the HUD stretched. * Being killed would not force the Monitor down, or the Mask up. *The randomly bolded letters in the game's GameJolt decription make out the phrase "I AM HIM". *This is the only game in the TRTF series not to be made in Clickteam Fusion 2.5 properly, it was made using a watered-down version of Clickteam called "The Games Factory 2". **According to a picture on his old twitter, BFP has confirmed that he still owns the disk and box, but never uses it, having moved on to Clickteam Fusion 2.5. |-|Gallery = Gallery Show Stage Freddy.png|Freddy on stage alone Dining Area Freddy.png|The dining area Freddy Icon.png|Freddy's icon The Return to Freddy's - 1.png|The newspaper TRTFCLASSICDEATHBYSUGAR.gif|Sugars jumpscare Lockjaw trtf classic.png Sugar classic.jpg|Sugar's icon TRTF Classic.jpg Sugar.exehasbeendecompiled|Sugar broken into pieces Withered Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Freddy's jumpscare Puppet's jumpscare TRTF.gif|The puppet's jumpscare Chica's jumpscare TRTF.gif|Chica's jumpscare Freddy in the office after all the power is drained .png|Freddy in the office when all the power is drained BB in Office.png|Ghoul BB in the office Shadow_Golden_Lockjaw_jumpscare_TRTF1.gif|The Puppet's jumpscare during a cutscene Bonnie_Scare.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare shadow dug.png|shadow dug found in night 6 Menu......gif|The menu screen Nope.. Overrated.gif|Foxy's jumpscare Withered Golden Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Golden Freddy's Jumpscare Output_seqKNf.gif|Golden Freddy's Hallucinations GF Icon.png|Golden Freddy's icon in custom night |-|Audio = Audio The Main Menu theme. The original jumpscare sound. WARNING LOUD! The current jumpscare sound. WARNING LOUD! Category:Games Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF: C Category:Nights